Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) is a new multi-interdisciplinary subject based on integrated circuit technology, which relates to multi engineering and subjects, such as micro electronics, mechanics, automatics, material science and so on.
With the development of science and technology, an increasing need thus exists for array sensation and array operation. Sensor array is used to simultaneously sense a plurality of pieces of information or spatial information distribution via one chip. Actuator array is used to simultaneously perform a plurality of micro-operations so that the efficiency of micro fabrication can be significantly enhanced.
In prior art, MEMS sensor array and actuator array are formed in conventional silicon wafer. A couple of problems are caused as follows by the limited pitch between substrate and detection unit: firstly, the movement space of moveable portion of sensor array or actuator array is limited by the pitch size; secondly, the vacuum demand of response sensitivity of uncooled infrared sensor, which works in a low vacuum environment, is directly affected by the pitch size.